Autumn For You
by Blanket77
Summary: "Terima kasih Sehunnie- / "Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih hyung- / Musim gugur dan sebuah kejutan kecil untuk Luhan. / HUNHAN Here! / RnR please!


_**A/N: **__Terinspirasi dari lagu manis Lunafly - Stardust [Blanket melting denger lagunya]_

_._

* * *

Seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat tampak termenung di meja belajarnya. Beberapa kali pemuda tersebut bergerak dengan gelisah. Tangannya meremas ujung kaus abu-abunya kencang. Ini sudah cukup malam, tapi seorang pemuda berwajah datar yang sejak tadi ditunggunya tidak kunjung datang seperti yang dijanjikan.

Pemuda bersurai cokelat bernama Luhan tersebut kembali memfokuskan diri pada deretan angka yang tertulis rapi di depannya. Bunyi detik jarum jam di sampingnya seakan menjadi bom waktu yang siap meledakkan Luhan kapan saja. Desiran angin musim gugur yang berhembus dari jendela kamar yang dibiarkan terbuka, membelai rambutnya lembut.

Luhan memandang buku penuh rumus di depannya dengan lesu. Berkali-kali dia memandang jendela kamar dan jam meja bergantian dengan penuh harap. Dia sudah melakukan kegiatan tersebut selama hampir 3 jam. Bahkan tugas matematikanya sudah terbengkalai dan ujian sastranya besok terlupakan.

_Huft, kemana orang itu._

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 p.m. saat Luhan bangun dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Angin malam musim gugur kembali menyapa wajahnya. Dingin dan terasa menyegarkan.

Daun-daun yang telah menguning mulai berjatuhan memenuhi jalanan. Halaman rumah Luhan bahkan hampir tertutupi daun dengan sempurna. Luhan menghela napas. Sepertinya dia ada perkerjaan tambahan untuk membersihkan daun besok.

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke seberang jalan rumahnya. Biasanya seorang pemuda cadel akan melambaikan tangannya riang dari jendela kamarnya yang berseberangan dengan kamar Luhan. Tapi sekarang jendela kamar pemuda tersebut tampak gelap, dengan gorden yang tertutup rapat.

Mata cokelat _monochrome _Luhan memandang intens jendela kamar tersebut, mencoba untuk mencari celah untuk melihat ke dalam. Percuma, tertutup rapat. Tanpa ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Sunyi senyap. Sesunyi malam musim gugur yang dingin.

Luhan menghela napas pajang. Sudah cukup untuk hari ini, dia sudah lelah. Besok dia akan bertanya pada pemuda cadel dengan wajah datar itu, alasan dia tidak datang malam ini. Dan mencatat dalam hatinya untuk tidak terbawa emosi dan membuat sang pemuda cadel kembali terkilir.

Luhan yang sedang marah itu sangat menyeramkan jika kalian mau tahu.

Setelah menutup jendela kamar dengan sedikit kesal, Luhan segera melangkah menuju tempat tidurnya yang hangat dan nyaman. Melepas penat yang sejak tadi menderanya. Mencoba meredam emosi yang bergejolak di dadanya.

Dua menit dan sang pemuda bersurai cokelat tersebut telah terlelap dalam buaian mimpi.

Melupakan sejenak pemuda cadel berwajah datar yang memenuhi benaknya.

.

_Good night Xi Luhan._

_._

* * *

_Blanket proudly present:_

**Autumn For You**

**.**

_**Cast:**__ Sehun and Luhan EXO_

_**Genre:**__ Fluffy Romance_

_**Rating:**__ T_

_**Length:**__ OneShot_

_**Pair:**__ HunHan_

_**Warning: **__AU/Typos/Diksi abal/BL!_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

**Tuk!**

Luhan masih berkelana di alam bawah sadarnya, saat suara benda kecil yang membentur kaca membangunkannya. Masih dengan mata sayu khas orang yang baru saja bangun, Luhan melirik jam meja di atas meja belajarnya. Jam 11 malam.

**Tuk!**

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Sepertinya seseorang melempari jendela kamar Luhan dengan kerikil kecil. Ugh, siapa orang yang dengan isengnya mengganggu waktu tidurnya? Benar-benar kurang kerjaan.

Dengan kesadaran yang masih setengah menghampiri, Luhan berjalan perlahan ke arah jendela kamarnya. Dengan perlahan dia membuka daun jendela. Angin dingin menyeruak masuk, membelai kulit putih Luhan. Memberikan sensasi dingin yang menusuk tulangnya.

Dengan kesadaran hampir penuh akibat terpaan angin malam musim gugur yang dingin, Luhan menjulurkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang iseng yang melempari kerikil ke jendelanya. Jalanan di depannya sepi, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan seseorang.

Bulu kuduk Luhan mulai meremang.

_Tidak ada yang namanya hantu ka-_

"Pssst, _hyung-_

**.**

**DUAAAK!**

**.**

"Ouch!"

Luhan mengerang kesakitan saat kepala terbentur daun jendela yang -karena kaget- terburu-buru dia tutup. Dengan kepala yang berdenyut-denyut sakit, Luhan kembali menjulurkan kepalanya keluar. Seorang pemuda bersurai _honey brown _dengan wajah yang sekarang -bagi Luhan- terlihat menyebalkan, tengah melambai dari halaman rumah Luhan.

"Ah, _hyung _turunlah cepat. Jangan lupa ambil mantelmu, di luar lumayan dingin," bisik sang surai_ honey brown_ tanpa rasa bersalah.

Luhan mengumpat pelan, alih-alih mengikuti ucapan sang surai _honey brown. _Kepalanya masih berdenyut sakit, dan pemuda putih pucat -yang sialnya- adalah kekasihnya, malah menyuruhnya untuk turun. _Hell. _Dia lupa atau pura-pura tidak tahu jika kamar Luhan ada di lantai dua. Bagaimana caranya dia turun?

Setelah beberapa saat mencengkram bingkai jendela untuk menormalkan kepalanya yang terbentur, dengan kesal Luhan kembali menjulurkan kepalanya -menunduk ke bawah.

"Yak Oh Sehun kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Kau tidak tahu sekarang jam berapa?" Luhan hampir saja berteriak kesal jika dia tidak melihat sang surai _honey brown _yang dipanggilnya Sehunmenempelkan telunjuk pada bibirnya, menyuruhnya untuk jangan berisik.

"Aku kan thudah berjanji pada _hyung_ akan datang," jawab Sehun masih berbisik.

Luhan memutar bola matanya kesal. "Ya, itu jika kau datang 4 jam yang lalu."

Sehun hanya tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan putih giginya yang terawat.

"_Mianhae hyung, _aku ketiduran tadi," ucap Sehun masih dengan senyum lebarnya. "Thekarang _hyung _cepat turun, aku ingin mengajak mu ke thuatu tempat," lanjut Sehun dengan aksen cadelnya yang khas.

"Kau mau membawaku ke mana? Ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Lagipula bagaimana caranya aku turun ke bawah?" tanya Luhan dengan nada kesal yang jelas.

"Pokoknya aku ingin mengajak _hyung _ke thuatu tempat. Lompat saja, aku akan menangkap _hyung,_" jawab Sehun berusaha meyakinkan sang kekasih.

Sejenak Luhan terlihat ragu. Matanya melirik ke arah pintu kamar, takut jika salah satu dari orang tuanya masuk dan memergoki perbuatannya. Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, akhirnya Luhan mengangguk. Dengan sekali gerakan cepat, dia menyambar mantelnya yang tergantung di samping lemari, serta sepatu _nike _putih dengan aksen biru dari bawah tempat tidurnya.

Luhan kembali menjulurkan kepalanya ke luar sebelum akhirnya melempar mantel dan sepatunya ke Sehun. Terdengar bunyi benda jatuh, Sehun gagal menangkap sebelah sepatunya.

"Apa kau yakin ini aman Hunnie?" Tanya Luhan terlihat ragu.

Sehun menaruh mantel dan sepatu Luhan ke tanah. Lalu dengan senyum yang mengembang, Sehun merentangkan tangannya. "Kau tidak percaya padaku _hyung?" _Sehun balas bertanya dengan wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat.

Luhan kembali memutar bola matanya, sedikit sebal dengan tingkah manja Sehun.

"Baiklah, aku lompat ya. Awas saja jika kau tidak bisa menangkapku," ancam Luhan. Kaki kanannya mulai naik ke bingkai jendela. Dan-

**-Hap!**

Badan mungilnya telah sepenuhnya naik ke atas bingkai. Sedikit melirik ke arah Sehun di bawahnya. Sehun mengangguk dan mengulum senyum manis. Dengan menutup mata, Luhan melompat. Merasakan angin dingin menyapa tubuhnya saat dia terhempas ke bawah.

**Hup!**

Luhan mendarat dengan selamat di atas lengan kurus Sehun. Untunglah dia tidak bernasib sama dengan sebelah sepatunya. Sehun terkekeh pelan dan menurunkan Luhan ke tanah. Suara daun kering yang remuk terdengar saat Luhan menjejakkan kaki ke tanah.

"Lihatkan? Thudah ku bilang _hyung _harus percaya pada ku," ucap Sehun dengan seringai kemenangan yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai balasannya. Dia mulai sibuk memakai mantel dan sepatu. Sehun kembali terkekeh kecil dan membantu Luhan memakai sepatunya.

"Oh iya Sehunnie, bagaimana caranya kau masuk ke halaman rumahku?" tanya Luhan dengan mata yang melirik ke arah pagar besi rumahnya.

Sehun menggumam tidak jelas sebagai balasannya. Mengibas beberapa helai daun kekuningan yang jatuh mengotori mantelnya.

"Hunnie, jawab aku," rajuk Luhan dengan nada manja.

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar. "Aku memanjatnya _hyung."_

_"_Jadi-

.

_-aku harus memanjat pagar untuk keluar?_"

.

Sehun makin melebarkan senyumnya. Dan Luhan semakin bersungut.

.

* * *

.

Setelah berhasil membujuk Luhan untuk memanjat pagar, yang tentu saja sangat sulit. Dan setelah merelakan pundaknya menjadi tumpuan kaki ramping Luhan. Akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan berhasil menginjak tanah dengan selamat.

"Lalu kita ke sana naik apa?" tanya Luhan sesaat setelah mereka berdua sampai di luar halaman rumahnya.

"Eh? Memangnya aku pernah bilang kalau kita akan naik kendaraan?" Tanya Sehun dengan polosnya.

Luhan menggembungkan pipinya. "Lalu?"

Sehun kembali tersenyum dan mengaitkan jari jemarinya yang panjang ke jari mungil Luhan. "Tentu thaja jalan kaki. Tempatnya tidak jauh kok, lagipula jadi lebih romantis," ucap Sehun.

"Ya terserah kau saja."

Sehun kembali memamerkan senyum manisnya dan menarik lembut tangan Luhan agar berjalan di sampingnya.

.

"Ayo."

.

* * *

.

Setelah berjalan selama kurang lebih 20 menit, akhirnya Sehun menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah pagar kayu setinggi pundaknya. Luhan menatap pagar kayu tersebut dan Sehun bergantian. Lalu dengan wajah pucat pasi, Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Tidak, tidak ada lagi panjat-memanjat," ucap Luhan dengan nada takut.

"Thiapa yang menyuruh _hyung _untuk memanjat? Kita akan masuk lewat thana," ujar Sehun seraya menunjuk sebuah celah yang cukup untuk ukuran tubuh Luhan yang mungil.

"Baiklah."

Sehun menyelinap masuk ke dalam celah itu terlebih dahulu, dengan badan yang sedikit merunduk. Lalu sebelah tangannya terjulur keluar, menyuruh Luhan untuk mengikuti jejaknya. Luhan menatap celah itu sebentar dan mulai menyelipkan badannya dalam kegelapan di balik celah tersebut.

Pupil mata Luhan bergerak membesar, menyesuaikan dengan minimnya pencahayaan di tempat ini. Tangannya meraba panik. Lalu saat telapak tangannya yang halus menggapai sebuah lengan kurus yang kokoh, dia menghela napas lega. Sehun yang menyadari keberadaan tangan mungil Luhan di lengannya, segera menggenggam tangan itu erat.

"Ayo _hyung _ikuti aku," ucap Sehun dengan suara yang halus. Tanpa banyak membantah, Luhan mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sehun.

Mereka terus berjalan. Suara daun kering yang bergesekan dengan sepatu mereka menjadi satu-satunya suara di tengah kegelapan. Hingga Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan berpaling pada Luhan.

"Aku yakin kau akan terpethona _hyung."_

Debaran jantung Luhan memacu cepat, napasnya tertahan tanpa sadar. Kemudian saat langkah kakinya maju beberapa langkah dan menyibak ranting dedaunan yang merunduk menyentuh tanah, sinar lembut rembulan menyapa tubuh Luhan. Sesaat tubuh Luhan terdiam kagum. Pandangan matanya terpaku pada langit malam yang bertabur bintang.

Sehun melepaskan sepatunya. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan raut wajah bingung. Sehun menggerakkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar Luhan ikut membuka sepatunya. Walau dengan keheranan, tapi Luhan tetap menuruti Sehun. Kini Luhan dapat merasakan angin dingin menyapa lembut kedua kaki telanjangnya.

Sehun menggapai tangan Luhan dan mengajaknya ke tengah padang rumput yang luas. Meninggalkan sepasang sepatu di bawah pepohonan dengan daun yang mulai berguguran. Masih dengan Luhan yang menengadah menatap langit, mereka berdua duduk di atas rumput hijau. Senyum lebar masih terus setia terlukis di wajah Sehun.

Dan di sinilah Luhan berada. Duduk di samping Sehun di tengah padang rumput yang luas. Dengar latar belakang langit malam yang kelam namun dipenuhi oleh jutaan bintang yang berkelip dengan indahnya. Tidak ada awan maupun kabut yang menutupi langit malam ini. Hanya langit bersih bertabur bintang dan sinar temaram bulan sabit.

Rumput hijau yang mulai menguning di padang itu sudah mulai meninggi, hingga menutupi telapak kaki Luhan. Dapat dia rasakan ujung rumput yang runcing menusuk-nusuk telapak kakinya, menimbulkan sensasi perih dan geli bersamaan.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka berdua memandang bintang dalam diam, akhirnya sebuah suara lembut dengan setengah memekik riang terdengar. "I-ini sangaaaat indah Sehunnie," ucap Luhan dengan mata yang berkilat senang.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya Sehun menjawab, "thudah ku bilang _hyung_, kau akan terpesona."

"Aku thengaja mengajakmu ke thini thaat malam cukup larut, agar kita dapat melihat pedaran cahayanya dengan jelas," tambah Sehun.

Luhan masih terus menatap bintang-bintang di atasnya dengan pandangan berbinar. Entah kenapa seluruh tubuhnya bagaikan terhisap dalam sebuah lubang, berputar-putar dan melayang di tengah kerlipan sejuta cahaya bintang. Oh, Luhan belum pernah melihat hal yang lebih indah selain ini -untuk yang satu ini, keindahan wajah Sehun tidak dihitung.

"Sehunnie," panggil Luhan pelan, masih terpesona dengan pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih," ucap Luhan singkat.

Sehun mngerutkan dahinya. "Untuk apa?"

Luhan tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun.

"Terima kasih karena sudah membawaku ke sini, terima kasih sudah membiarkan pundakmu menjadi tempat pijakanku, terima kasih telah menangkapku tadi, terima kasih karena kau selalu menjagaku, terima kasih karena kau selalu ada untukku, terima kasih ka-"

Ucapan Luhan terputus saat sebuah benda kenyal membungkam bibirnya, membuat kata-kata yang seharusnya terucap menjadi teredam. Pipi Luhan merona. Dia menutup mata dan mulai menikmati lembutnya ciuman Sehun.

Bukan ciuman yang memaksa dan penuh nafsu. Sehun hanya menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir _cherry _Luhan. Menikmati setiap detik sensasi yang dia rasakan-berdebar dan manis. Lalu dengan sebuah kecupan singkat, Sehun menjauhkan jarak di antara keduanya.

Walau dengan penerangan yang samar, Sehun masih dapat melihat rona merah yang muncul di kedua pipi Luhan. Sehun mengguman pelan dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Luhan.

"Jangan berterima kathih pada ku _hyung_. Kau mengeluarkanku dari keterpurukan ketika _eomma_ meninggal. Jika tidak ada _hyung_, mungkin aku bukanlah Thehun yang ada di hadapanmu," ucap Sehun masih dengan aksen cadel miliknya. Kedua matanya menatap lurus ke arah mata Luhan. Membuat genangan air muncul di pelupuk mata Luhan.

_"Pabbo_. Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu. Kau itu Sehun, baik itu dulu maupun sekarang. Kau itu anak manja yang selalu membuatku susah, tidak ada yang berbeda dari mu." Luhan mulai terisak pelan. Entah kenapa membicarakan saat-saat dimana mrs. Oh meninggal dan membuat Sehun menjadi pemuda tertutup, membuat Luhan sensitif. Dia tidak mau lagi mengingat masa menyedihkan itu.

Sehun menghapus aliran air mata Luhan dan menatapnya lembut.

"Jangan menangith _hyung_, kau jadi jelek jika menangith."

Luhan merengut sebal. "Biar saja. Biar saja aku jadi jelek," ucap Luhan ngambek.

Sehun terkekeh saat melihat Luhan bersungut sebal. Lalu dengan lembut di tariknya badan mungil Luhan ke dalam dekapannya hangat.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu _hyung_."

Luhan terdiam dan membalas pelukan Sehun.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku ya _hyung?"_

Luhan sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan Sehun. Lalu dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya, dia mengangguk. "Tidak akan pernah Hunnie. Tidak akan pernah."

.

Di tengah cahaya bintang Luhan dan Sehun berpelukan. Saling menyalurkan rasa hangat di tengah dinginnya angin malam musim gugur. Bulan sabit tersenyum melihat kebersamaan mereka. Langit malam berdendang dan angin bernyanyi, membiarkan kedua insan itu saling berbagi. Melengkapi satu bagian kosong dalam hati mereka.

Dan bintang berkelip menjadi saksi bisu ketulusan cinta dua insan manusia.

.

* * *

.

_"Biarkan angin musim gugur melepaskan satu-persatu helai daun yang kering, meninggalkan sang pohon. Karena saat waktunya tiba, daun yang baru akan tumbuh, menyapa sang pohon yang tetap tegar." _**-Sehun dan Luhan.**

_._

* * *

_._

_The End_

_._

* * *

_Oke, entah karena hujan yang dari kemarin turun atau abis nonton film frozen, daylight sama sanctum yang nyesek abis, Blanket jadi bikin ff ini melankolis begini. maaf buat yang enggak suka. _

_Btw, kok kemaren Blanket liat Chanyeol di tv ya? #plaak. Salah itu Roger Danuarta #kabursebelumdikejarmasa. Sama Kyuhyun juga masa -kayaknya itu Arifin Putra dah ==" peace ._.v abis mirip banget, apalagi pas si Arifin main di film 'rumah dara' #__kembalikabur._

_Makasih buat yang kemaren udah nyempetin review di ff summer sun. Ini ff ke-tiga nya. Dan masih ada tiga lagi ff oneshot yang bakal publish #tebarselimut._

_**Last, mind to review?**_


End file.
